Be the Girl
by Princess Hermione
Summary: What really happens backstage with the RAW Diva Search? What do the RAW Divas really think about the contestants? You ready for a comedy release? Then read Be the Girl and find out the truth behind the closed doors.
1. Chapter 1

Be The Girl

Faye McCallister and Callie Cooper were walking down the Los Angeles airport. They had just flown in from Fenton, Michigan.

"Okay, so, if you were asked to pose for Playboy…would you?" Faye asked Callie. The two were now walking down to luggage claim.

Callie shrugged and brushed a piece of red hair out of her eyes, "Depends."

Faye snorted and asked, "On what?" The two arrived at luggage claim. Faye grabbed their bags and looked at Callie when she grabbed her bag. "Damn! Your bikinis weigh a lot!"

Callie rolled her eyes and said, "They said that I had to bring 10 for the casting call." Faye rolled her eyes and handed her friend her bag.

"So you brought a million?" Faye muttered. "You didn't answer my question…" She reminded. The two grabbed a cart while Callie put on an innocent look and asked,

"What question?"

"Callie" Faye warned while crossing her arms. Callie started pushing the cart and said,

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If I felt like it. I mean I think I would but I don't want to deal with a stalker or anything. So, like I said before…depends." The two women walked outside when Faye asked,

"You'd really pose?" Callie rolled her eyes in frustration and said,

"I already answered the question." She opened up a cab door and climbed in to go to the hotel that the RAW Diva Search 2 was being held.

Faye helped Callie get ready for her audition. First the girls were set to show up in regular clothes and then if they were kept, it would be time for the bikinis. Faye started on her friends makeup. Once Callie was ready, they walked out to the lobby. Callie was in a light blue key hole tube top, to show off her sparkling blue eyes, and a short jean skirt that had a chain hanging down. Her tube top was showing off her 5'6 full figure and cleavage would be hard to miss with Callie.

"You look great. Don't be nervous. If they turn you down…they're the pricks." Faye told her.

Callie rolled her eyes and said, "I don't think Coach is gonna wanna hear that."

"That's just too damn bad cause were that damn good." Faye and Callie started laughing at their inside joke.

"Callie Cooper?" A woman that was holding a list called. Callie stood up and turned around. Faye gave her friend a hug and watched her walk away before saying,

"Go get them you bunny!" Callie turned around and rolled her eyes. Faye watched her friend walk into the room. She sighed and sat back down in the chair waiting to see what would unfold with her friend. It had been Callie and Faye's dreams to be WWE divas but Faye messed up her knee when she was 16 and got RSD (Reflex Sympathetic Dystrophy) aka incurable nerve damage. She had to stop dancing and decided her dreams of wrestling were gone. Now 22, Callie out of the two, was starting to live their dream. Faye watched the door with anticipation. She couldn't wait to see what was going to happen.

Inside the audition room, Callie stood on the lighted circle with a microphone. She watched Coach and a couple other people check her out.

"Why did you decide to come out here today?" Coach asked while looking at a clipboard. Callie smiled and said,

"I was bored in Michigan and decided to do something different." She said in a bored voice. Coach looked up with a raised eyebrow which caused her to laugh. "I'm just kidding! I've been a fan of the WWE for years and have wanted to wrestle and be _the_ diva."

After a few more minutes, Faye started to fidget and fix her clothes to cover her own 5'6 full figure and then her dark brown hair. Out of the corner of her blue eyes she watched Callie walk outside of the room with a sad look on her face. Faye jumped up and walked over to her friend.

"So?"

Callie sighed and shook her head, "They just couldn't get enough of me." She broke into a smile at the last part. Faye squealed and hugged her friend.

"Took you long enough." Faye told her while they walked back to their bags to find which bikini she should wear for the next round. "Just think, after this…you'll be going to New York to be seen on TV!" Callie giggled and nodded,

"This is so exciting!"

Callie was now ready in her tiny silver sequined bikini that highlighted her perfect red hair. She turned around for Faye with a laugh. Faye rolled her eyes and said,

"And people think I have a huge Ego!"

"You do." Callie said while slipping on her heals. Faye smirked and nodded,

"That's right…and you remember that." Callie shook her head and walked out of the bathroom to wait for her name to be called. Callie started walking back to the audition room when Faye yelled out,

"Good thing you waxed!" Callie turned around and flipped her off and then walked into the room.

Callie made it through the second round in Los Angles and was going to head to New York for the semi-finals, with Faye by her side. After all, two heads are better then one.

A/N: Thanks so much for checking out this story. I really appreciate it! Please review and tell me what you think! It'd mean a lot…really! Anyway, Thanks again and don't forget to review! Oh and just so you know, I wrote this story LONG before the second Diva Search. So, anything that's close to being the same is just plain weird. Thanks -Princess


	2. Chapter 2

Be The Girl

Faye and Callie walked down the backstage arena to find the Diva Search locker room. Faye finally spotted it and turned to Callie.

"If the girls are bitches…then don't worry, my knee wont slow me down." Callie snorted and rolled her eyes while pushing Faye out of the way to get inside. The two women walked in to see some of the other finalists.

When Callie set down her stuff, Faye whispered,

"They're all fake." Callie snorted and shook her head.

"Welcome to the RAW Diva Search 2." A women said while walking in. "Tonight we have four judges that can eliminate you for whatever reason. Okay so tonight will be bikinis only. Umm line up and we'll go from there. Any questions?"

One of the blondes raised her hand and asked, "Who are the judges?"

The women looked down at her clip board and said, "Maven, Edge, Chris Jericho and Randy Orton." Callie nudged Faye in the side at the sound of Randy's name. Faye rolled her eyes and whispered,

"This is for you not me." The women left the room and left the 30 wannabe divas to get ready for their first appearance on TV in front of a live crowd.

Faye was in a loose black v-neck tank top with a small silver buckle in the front and a pair of jeans with man made holes in them. She left her dark brown hair down and added Smokey eye effect to show off her blue eyes. She looked at Callie who was now in a tiny red bikini that had black ties on the side of the bottoms and a black flower on the front and a tiny red bikini top with black string holding it together. She put on a pair of black heals that had black ribbons going up her legs. Faye smiled and said,

"You look great." Callie smiled,

"Why thank you!"

"Just remember not to dance around like a hooch. Be yourself and if they don't like you…call me out and I'll beat them."

"You sure are the violent type aren't you?" Callie joked while fixing her top to show off her cleavage. Faye rolled her eyes and said,

"Just looking out for my twin."

Callie had just walked on the stage and Faye was watching from the other side of the stage. She peeked out at the crowd and then hid again hoping no one saw her. She watched Callie stand there with a huge smile on her face and a mic to her lips.

"Tell us…Callie…who gave you the confidence to come out here in that?" Maven asked with a raised eyebrow.

Callie smirked and said, "I'd say myself but my twin did help me pick this out so I give her some credit too."

"You have a twin?" Edge asked while looking at her pictures. Callie nodded and put a hand on her hip. "Is she here tonight?" Callie rolled her eyes and nodded.

'What the hell are you doing?' Faye wanted to yell at her.

"Well if you're going to pass to the next round I say you bring her out." Jericho said. Faye shook her head in disbelief. Callie looked over at Faye and nodded her out. Faye shook her head no. Callie started to wave her out there. Faye, again, resisted and shook her head no. Callie mouthed, 'Please?'. Seeing her puppy dog eyes Faye sighed and walked out on the stage. She walked over to Callie and whispered,

"I'm not supposed to be out here!" Callie shrugged and said,

"Well you are…in front of tons of fans…" Faye sighed and turned to the crowd and judges. Faye took the mic and said,

"You wanted me out here why?"

"To see what the lovely Callie was hiding." Edge said while smirking. Faye tried not to roll her eyes knowing if she did Callie could get kicked off. Callie took back the mic to make sure Faye didn't say anything to get her kicked off. She kept smiling at the judges waiting for one of them to say something. Faye put a hand on her hip and waited as well.

"Alright Callie…we'll let you go to the next round." Jericho said and the two walked off.

Once they were backstage,

"Callie!" Faye whined. "What the hell was that for?"

Callie tried to stay innocent and said, "I'm through to the next round?" Faye rolled her eyes and said,

"I was kidding about going out there!"

Callie shrugged and said, "Yeah well…doesn't matter now." Faye rolled her eyes while following Callie to the dressing room.

The whole twin thing came up when they both met in Fenton, Michigan and were almost exactly alike. They decided that they were going to be twins forever even though they really weren't.

Faye watched Callie make it through yet another round of the diva search. She made it to the final 8 to appear on RAW the next Monday. Faye, of course, was thrilled for her friend but also hoping she wouldn't get hurt during this search.

At the end of the night, The other divas had left the building except Callie and Faye. Faye waited outside the dressing room on a table while Callie put on some normal clothes to head to the hotel. Faye heard a few voices behind her and slowly turned her head to see the four judges talking while walking out. She turned her head back to the front and watched three of them walk past without saying anything.

"Didn't like the spotlight did you?" A voice asked behind her causing her to jump off the table in shock. She turned around to see Randy Orton standing there with a smile on his face. He stuck out his hand and said, "Randy Orton."

Faye took it and said, "Faye McCallister. And yes I do, just wasn't expecting that." He nodded and said,

"Ya know most of the contestants don't travel with sisters."

Faye smiled and said, "Yeah well the others weren't blackmailed into it. Callie isn't as sweet and innocent as she acts."

He smirked and said, "Something tells me you aren't either."

She smirked back and said, "Keep that thought." With that she turned around and walked inside the dressing room to see Callie packing up her things.

"Hey!" She greeted to Faye.

Faye smiled and nodded, "Guess who I just talked to."

Callie raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who?"

"Randy Orton." Faye watched her friends mouth open in shock. Faye smirked and walked over to sit on the bench.

"What did he say?"

"Not a lot…just introduced himself. Anyway you finally ready to go?" Callie nodded and zipped up her suitcase. The two women walked out of the building and to their rental car to head back to the hotel for a good nights sleep.

**A/N**: Hey guys, Thanks for checking out this chapter. Hopefully you guys will review this one? Please? I'd really appreciate it! I really want to hear what you think. So please please please review!

**LowRyderBabe69**: Hey twin, you were my first and only reviewer (sighs) oh well! Anyway, thanks for being my Beta and reading/reviewing! I appreciate it as always! Love ya.

Alrighty that's all…hmm OH and check out WWE Reality TV…Lowryder and I are writing that one together…so yeah check it out. Um…yup that's all. REVIEW! Thanks

-Princess


	3. Chapter 3

Be The Girl

The Monday night for RAW, Faye and Callie showed up at the arena an hour early. They walked into the building and looked around for the dressing room. Only finding the Women's locker room, They walked in to see some of the WWE divas talking about the search,

"Are you kidding me. These little hoes get all our money!" Trish said while crossing her arms.

"I agree." Lita said while nodding.

"Then why did you help out Christy?" Stacy asked. Lita rolled her eyes and said,

"How else was I supposed to keep from getting fired?"

Victoria shook her head and said, "Christy isn't all that bad…She's just a little…"

"Naïve?" Trish asked. The other three nodded in agreement. Faye smiled and said,

"I wondered if that's how you guys felt." The four turned to see Faye and Callie standing there.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Trish asked outraged.

"We didn't see a locker room for the wannabe divas. So, we came in to ask about it." Callie said while shrugging.

Victoria shrugged and said, "On the last search they just stored them in here." Faye nodded and rolled her eyes,

"Now they're taking over your territory."

"They're? What about you?" Lita asked unconvinced.

Faye laughed and said, "Me…a diva contestant? Nah. Callie here is."

"Then what are you doing here?" Stacy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One word. Blackmail." Faye answered while glaring at Callie.

"What…like you'd miss this." Callie said while setting down her bags. Faye shook her head and looked at the other divas.

"Don't fall for her innocent act…just wait until she blackmails one of you for something." She got a couple smiles off of that. Stacy looked around the room and asked,

"So…"

Faye looked at Callie and asked, "Do you have cards?" Callie nodded and pulled them out of her bag that she was holding. Faye took them and held them up,

"Poker anyone?"

After playing a couple games of Poker with the divas, The door opened and in walked the other contestants.

"Hi!" said a overly happy one named Kelly. Alyssa, the only full Blonde, pulled out a cigarette and started to light up until Faye said,

"Smoke free…Try it." Callie nudged her in the side while laughing. Alyssa rolled her eyes and lit it up anyway. Faye looked at the WWE diva's and shook her head. "Some just never learn…" She stood up and grabbed the cigarette. She dropped it on the floor and put it out with her shoe. "Ta da!" She said while grinning. Alyssa gasped and yelled,

"Do you know how much that cost?"

"Just as much as your boob job." She countered while grinning. By then she was getting glares from the diva wannabes and laughs from the real divas. Alyssa slammed her purse down and said,

"You wanna take this outside?"

Faye snickered and said, "Let me guess…Gucci?" Alyssa was already by the door and opened it. Faye walked out of it first while saying,

"Ladies first." Alyssa pushed her which caused Faye to turn around with a darkened look.

"Look who made the worst decision of her life…" Faye punched the diva wannabe in the face and took a step back while she fell on the floor. Alyssa started whining while saying,

"My face! You bitch! I have to be on TV!" Emma, Kayla and Megan helped up Alyssa while glaring at Faye.

"What the hell is your problem?" Alyssa kept yelling which made the older divas, Callie and Faye laugh even harder. Once everyone but Faye had gone back inside she heard,

"You're just loving the spotlight aren't you?" She looked over to see Randy standing there with Shelton Benjamin. She couldn't help but smile,

"Where ever I can get it."

He nodded and said, "Oh, this is Shelton…Shelton this is Faye." She smiled and stuck out her hand. The two shook hands while saying, 'Nice to meet you.'

Callie popped her head out of the door and said, "Faye! You may have given her a black eye!" Faye couldn't help but grin and say,

"Ah the wonders of makeup."

"Yeah well you better get your ass in here. They're planning an attack on you…"

Faye started laughing and said, "Like what? They're gonna pull my hair? Omigod I'm so afraid! Hide me!" Callie rolled her eyes and shut the door again.

"What exactly did you do?" Shelton asked while raising an eyebrow. Faye shrugged and said,

"Just teaching a little non smoking campaign…"

"You punched her?"

"She was asking for it. She even opened the door. So, the only reasonable thing was to step outside and see what she was made of." The door opened again and out peeked Kelly,

"You're wanted in here." Faye sighed and smiled to the others.

"See you guys later." She walked into the locker room.

A women walked into the locker room after everyone was dressed for RAW that night. "Alright divas, You 8 have made it to the best round. Tonight you will have to perform a challenge that will be explained to you when you are in the ring. Wear whatever you please and remember that you will change into a bikini by the end of the night. So, have a great night and a stage hand will come and get you." She then left the room again.

When the stage hand came, Faye walked out to see Coach walking by with a bucket of gum. She turned to Callie and said,

"What are you going to do? Make edible condoms?" Callie started laughing and then stopped when it was time for them to head out to the ring.

Faye sat watched the 8 diva contestants walk out to the ring while she was backstage watching a small TV monitor.

"Who do you think will fall first with those heals?" Trish asked the to the other divas while walking up to the TV monitor. Faye couldn't help but grin.

"Alyssa." She said while crossing her arms. Lita smirked and said,

"Figures that would be your guess." Faye shrugged and listened to the others make bets.

"So, if you're here by blackmail…what was it?" Victoria asked intrigued by the women standing before them.

Faye looked over at her and said, "Something I'm not too proud of." And then turned back to the television hoping it would be the end of that. The other divas shrugged and went back to watching the Diva Search.

Coach stood in the middle of the ring with a card and a microphone. He looked at each contestant and said,

"Tonight is going to be a little different. Because tonight! You 8 are going to chew as many pieces of bubble gum and see how big your…bubble can get." Faye started laughing at this and shook her head. "Now I'll go down the line and you will take 10 pieces of bubble gum and stick them in your mouth." He stopped at the first wannabe diva and down the line he went. After each of them had gum in their mouths, he walked over to the first one and measured how big her bubble got.

The divas backstage and Faye watched this with disapproving looks. "What does this have to do with wrestling?" Trish asked disgusted. Faye nodded and said,

"This is so stupid. I don't even want to watch this." Victoria and Lita nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys!" Stacy said while walking up in her superhero costume. Faye was trying to suppress her laughs by covering her mouth.

"Hey Stace." They greeted. She looked at the TV and said,

"That's so cute…if I were in the search I'd do that." She then was called away by a stage hand causing Faye to look at the others.

"Is she always that preppy?" The others looked at each other and nodded.

"It gets annoying." Trish said while crossing her arms. "I know we're supposed to be a family but…"

"Enough said." Faye said while grinning. The challenge was finally finished and Callie was second runner up to the bubble blowing contest. They walked backstage in their tiny clothes.

"Who will go home first?"

Faye twirled a piece of her hair and said, "Alyssa." The others laughed at this comment, knowing what happened earlier.

**A/N**: Hey guys!Yup here is another chapter for you all! I'm soo sorry it took so long but as you all know...school has started and its busy! Anyway, I looked at the number of people that have checked it out and over all it is now at 149! I wish you guys would review cause if you did...then I'd have many reviews to show for my work. When you review I always thank each and everyone of you just to keep in touch. So know this...I love hearing feedback so lets get some more in!

**ElementRacer**: Hey chick! Yes I know Edge is all yours. You can keep him...lol. Anyway, thanks so much for checking this story out and reviewing it! Much love. Also can't wait to read your HP story so whenever it's done...send it on over! Thanks again.

**LowRyderBabe69**: Hey twin! Always enjoy your random reviews...always a must! And that was a great review on both movies. I will just have to check them out. Have you ever thought about writing reviews for movies for newspapers? (grins) Well you'd be good at it! Anyway, thanks so much! Love ya.

Alrighty, that's everyone! I hope to see more reviews in my mailbox and hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again -Princess


	4. Chapter 4

Be The Girl

The next week on RAW was the voting off session. Faye and Callie walked down the RAW hallway, yet again. They were starting to get used to living the life of a WWE superstar-the traveling part of course. The two women walked into the women's locker room to see Kelly, Megan, Kayla and Emma sitting around.

"Hey Callie!" Kelly said with a smile. Callie smiled back and nodded. Faye rolled her eyes and sat down next to Trish who was sitting on the counter. She looked over at her and said,

"Can't wait to get rid of one?" Trish smirked and said,

"Let me just tell you that these wannabes won't be on my good side."

"That's the spirit." Faye and Trish shared a laugh until Alyssa walked in with a Gucci dress on. Faye rolled her eyes but held her tongue.

"Does anyone around here do dry cleaning?" Alyssa asked while holding up an outfit.

"Maybe your driver." Faye muttered. Alyssa looked over at her and said,

"Or maybe your mother." Faye smirked and said,

"Yeah if you wake her from the dead. But ya never know…with that constipated look…you might just be able to." Alyssa narrowed her eyes and said,

"Go back to your trailer."

"When you stop sleeping with your plastic surgeon to get them bigger at my trailer."

"Does anyone want something to drink?" Kelly asked while trying to change the subject.

"You are just so jealous of me. Of any of us for making the diva search when you never could."

"Just keep telling yourself that…so you won't have to feel bad about yourself when you go home and remember all you have is money." With that Faye jumped off the counter and walked outside the locker room. Callie sighed and followed her out.

"Ya know if you just try being nice…you might fit in." Callie said,

"Why do I need to fit in? I don't belong here."

"I need you here. There's no way I could do this without you."

"Yes you could. We grew up on the harder side of town…you can do anything you put your mind to." Faye leaned against a wall and smirked.

Callie rolled her eyes and said, "Listen smart ass, this is for me. If I win this diva search…I could send money back for you to go back to college. Then you can have your dream."

"And if you don't? What then? Where are we going to be then? I'm not working right now and there's no way we can pay rent when I don't have a job to go back to."

"You could always talk to McMahon." Callie suggested.

"Beg for a job? I think not."

"You're too proud! You never know…McMahon might be able to help you out with your dream."

"Dreams are tiring." She stated while crossing her arms.

"Whatever." Callie said, she then turned to go back inside, "I'm going to get ready for tonight." Faye shrugged and watched her friend walk inside. She pushed off the wall and pulled down her red key hole halter top while walking down the hall way. She found a table where refreshments were and grabbed a water bottle. When she started walking back to the locker room she heard someone call her name. She turned slightly to see who it was and smiled,

"Are you stalking me?" She asked jokingly. Randy rolled his eyes and walked over,

"If I were stalking you, you'd be getting mysterious letters and flowers from an unnamed person."

"Then what about the ones at my hotel?" She asked knowing full well that there weren't any.

"I didn't…"

"I was just kidding." She took a sip of her water and said, "What are you up to?"

He shrugged and said, "Just hanging out." She raised an eyebrow and smirked,

"You're a little early aren't you?"

"Yeah well…traffic was light."

"Uh huh." She said unconvinced.

"What you don't believe me?"

"Why should I?" She asked while smirking. He was about to counter back but Trish stuck her head out from behind the door and said,

"We're having a makeup disaster…" Faye rolled her eyes and said,

"What? Someone has a zit?" Trish rolled her eyes and said,

"Yeah and if you don't get me out of here…I'll hurt you!" Faye laughed and looked up at Randy. He nodded and she nodded Trish out to them.

"Hey Orton. What are you doing here so early?"

Faye smirked and said, "Uncommon isn't it?" Trish nodded. Randy rolled his eyes and said,

"So, how are the new divas?"

"Please, they're not the new divas…they're wannabes." Trish corrected.

"Then how do you get along with her?" He asked while nodding to Faye.

"I have no idea. Oh wait! Cause she punched one of them." Faye grinned and said,

"The good old days." It was Callie's turn to pop her head out and say,

"You two can't leave me in here with them!"

"What are they going to do? Eat you alive?" Faye asked. Callie rolled her eyes and said,

"They're talking about what they'd do at a Playboy shoot…I can't stand them!" Trish and Faye started laughing. Trish walked back to the room while Randy said,

"I wanna be in there for that."

"I'm sure you do." Faye said while shaking her head with a small smile. "Well I guess I better go back into the cave…" He nodded and said,

"See ya later." She smiled and walked back into the locker room with the other two women.

**A/N**: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I'm hoping to be updating faster but now that school has started it's getting harder to do so. I hope you all stay with me and keep reviewing because I love hearing feedback and will always reply.

**ElementRacer**: Hey chic! You were my first reviewer...congrats. Although I'm still wating on that HP chapter! (grins) Don't worry about it. Send it when you can. Anyway, thanks again! Talk to ya soon.

**LowRyderBabe69**: Hey twin! (grins) I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hope this one was just as enjoyable. Thanks for being my Beta and always reviewing! Love ya!

**jess01**: Thanks for taking my advice and reviewing! I really apperciate it! I really really do. Yay I'm happy to hear that this is something you haven't read before. Hopefully it will keep your interest. Thanks so much.

Alrighty that's everyone. Guys, please review. I really love it and it helps me know that you guys are actually reading and enjoying...hopefully. I can tell you that I am up to 208 people checking this story out all together. So I do know people are reading. Just wish I could hear from you. Anyway, thanks guys! -Princess


	5. Chapter 5

Be the Girl

RAW was now starting the Diva Search voting off segment. Faye stood backstage with Callie watching her friend get nervous. Faye couldn't help but smirk at her and say,

"Quit worrying about it. You'll be fine."

"Yeah you can say it cause you don't have to worry about getting sent home." Faye rolled her eyes and said,

"It's not the end of the world. I promise…there is more out there." Coach had walked out into the ring with a mic and a card that said Diva Search 2. He called the women out there and waited for them to get into the ring with cheers from the men in the crowd. Faye turned to the TV and watched intently for her friends fate.

"Hey." A voice said from behind her. Faye turned to see Trish smiling.

"Did you do something slutty?" Faye asked with a raised eyebrow. Trish rolled her eyes and said,

"This isn't that face. I decided to come down to witness the first voting off."

"Have you taken bets?" Trish looked appalled and said,

"I wouldn't do that!" Faye started laughing and then Trish said, "I've got 100 dollars saying that Kelly is going home."

"Why her?"

"Cause she's too damn cheerful!" Faye nodded in agreement and said,

"I put 100 dollars on Megan going."

"How come?"

"Too quiet."

"Taking bets?" A voice asked from behind them. They turned around to see Victoria standing there. Faye and Trish nodded and she smirked,

"100 bucks on Emma."

"Why Emma?" Faye asked.

"Cause of her name." Victoria said with a smirk. The three laughed until someone said,

"100 on all of you loosing and Kayla going home." The three looked over to see Randy standing there.

"Why Kayla?" Trish asked.

"Cause…she's the only one with clothes on." Faye rolled her eyes and said,

"She's the only one who is actually…" She started but Coach was about to say who was going home. The four turned to the TV and watched with 100 dollars in each hand.

"Leaving us tonight," Coach started and then walked up and down the row of women. "Kayla, you will be leaving tonight. Now get out of my ring." Kayla looked shocked but got out of the ring. "As for the rest of you…I have a new challenge for you." He looked at the crowd and said, "Diva Boot Camp."

"Pay up!" Randy said while smirking. He took everyone's money and said, "Now that was fun." Trish, Faye and Victoria grumbled.

"What do they mean by Diva boot Camp?" Trish asked.

"Yeah really…those wannabes haven't worked a day in their life." Victoria said.

"Well most of them." Faye corrected. The four watched Kayla storm backstage crying.

"Wonder what happened to her." Trish said sarcastically.

"I know what you're thinking…what is Diva Boot Camp? Well, our Diva's here have to dress and look the part for the WWE. Now if you want to be a real WWE Diva you will need to know how to find something to look good in…in a short amount of time. Now here's how this will work, All of you will be given a certain amount of time to find clothes and make-up to fit a certain persona." He stopped and held up a few cards. "I will go down the row and you will each pick a card…on that card is what you will be dressing as. You will all be given 5 minutes to get ready…catch is…you'll have to change in the same room. See our Divas have learned to share space…you will too."

Coach walked down the row with the cards and each Diva contestant picked one. "Now hurry up, cause the time is starting…Now!" The wannabes hurried out of the ring and backstage to get ready.

Trish, Victoria and Faye watched in shock. "Are they kidding me?" Trish asked, "This is ridiculous! For all we know the card all says Stripper." Faye nodded and Victoria crossed her arms.

"I think it's hot." Randy said. The three looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You would." Faye said while shaking her head.

The five minutes were up and the divas were to return to the ring with their outfits on. Coach had his mic again and said,

"Now, You will each tell the crowd what you got and then in the end…they will decided who looks better. But one of you has a wild card…which means one of you is dressed in something you'd usually wear." He started with Kelly and she said,

"I am a Nurse." She pointed to her little white hat with a red cross on it. The camera looked her up and down to show off her white fishnets and short white button up vinyl dress.

"Slut." The three in the back yelled to the TV. Randy shook his head and said,

"I'd want a nurse that looked like that."

"Get a movie." Trish said while rolling her eyes.

The next contestant was Megan. "I'm a school girl." She said while putting a pencil tip in her mouth. The camera looked her up and down to show off her little outfit.

"Original." Victoria said while rolling her eyes.

"I'm a stripper." Alyssa said while twirling around in her leather bathing suit with a whip to go with it.

The three in the back shook their heads and Faye said,

"Whore."

"I've seen better looking strippers." Randy said. The three looked at him and started laughing.

Coach stopped at Callie and smirked. She grinned and watched the camera look her up and down,

"I'm a rocker girl." She was wearing a light blue skirt with a chain and on top she had on a white off the shoulder kiss shirt with black fishnet as the sleeves.

Faye gasped and said, "That's my outfit!"

Victoria looked at her and said, "The whole thing?"

"You wear fishnet?" Trish asked as well.

Faye rolled her eyes and said, "It looks good in the clubs."

The camera stopped at the last person and that was, Emma. She had her hair curled and was wearing a pink see through corset with a tiny pink lacy skirt.

"And I'm…ready for bed." The men in the crowd started cheering at this.

"There you have it," Coach said, "Now who is the winner?" He walked down the row again and waited for the crowds approval. "Sounds to me that your winner is…the wild card…Emma!" She started dancing around the ring with an innocent act going on.

"Wow…what a shock." Trish said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yup…I think this calls for a celebration." Faye said with a grin.

"What do you mean? We just watched women degrade themselves just to win a stupid contest…it doesn't help our gender at all." Victoria stated.

"Because…us three weren't out there." Faye said. She looked to the side at Randy and said, "Since you won the bet earlier…you're paying for the first round." He smirked and said,

"You're on."

**A/N**: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long but yes school has taken a major toll in time. Hope all is well with all of you and hope none of your families have been hurt by the Hurricane Katrina. I pray for all who have.

**Jess01**: Hey girly, hehe yeah Faye and Randy are cute together but we'll see. Thanks so much for your review…much appreciated!

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar**: Love your name! Hehe anyway, thanks so much for the review. I really appreciate it and was so happy to see a new name! Thanks again.

**LowRyderBabe69**: Hey twin! Lol still always love your random reviews! They're the best. I hope work is still going well! And Cena will not loose the title! He better not…anyway, thanks for being my beta and thanks for my review! Love ya.

Alrighty, that's everyone. Thanks so much guys! Wow and the number of people that have checked it out went from 298 to 328! Thanks guys! Hope I'll get more reviews! (looks hopeful). Anyway, I'll update as soon as possible. -Princess


	6. Chapter 6

Be the Girl

After three more weeks, it was Monday Night RAW, Faye and Callie were lugging some luggage into the arena when Callie spotted something.

"Who's that?" Faye looked over at the black Escalade and shrugged,

"Probably some wrestler here early."

"Do you think? Nah…it couldn't be…could it?"

"Could it be…huh?" Faye asked confused.

"John Cena!"

"I doubt it…"

"But it might be…After all that would be awesome! Maybe he has something to do-"

"Don't get your hopes up and help me with your bags." Faye said while shaking her head and walking into the arena.

The two women walked into the Women's locker room to be greeted by Kelly, Megan and Emma.

"Hey guys!" Kelly said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey Kel." Callie greeted while putting down her bags. "Does anyone know who's in that Escalade out there?"

"The black one?" Megan asked. Callie nodded and waited for a response.

"Nope…I don't." Emma said while shrugging. The other two shook their heads in agreement with her. Callie shrugged and sat down on a bench.

"Where's Trish?" Faye asked.

Kelly shrugged and said, "She started mumbling something about wannabes and walked out. Maybe she was talking about the Spice Girls." Megan nodded in agreement while Faye rolled her eyes and said,

"Well, I'm gonna go walk around. Tell me if I miss anything." She added the last part sarcastically. Kelly grinned and said,

"I will!" Faye shook her head while walking out of the room. She looked down the hallway and noticed that it was deserted. Shrugging, she walked out towards the ring and saw Trish sitting there with Victoria and Lita.

"You left me!" Faye said in a shocked voice. Trish looked up and smirked,

"I thought you'd find us."

"Yeah well…where else would you be?" Faye walked over to them and sat down. She looked at Lita who still was a little distant with her.

"Hey Li, do you know who the surprise guest is tonight?" Trish asked while painting her toes. Lita shrugged and said,

"How would I know?" Victoria smirked and said,

"I bet the fans know before we will."

"Yeah well with all that internet crap…they should." Lita said. Her phone then started to ring and she got up and left them.

"Don't mind her." Trish said, "She's a little crabby about her situation right now." Victoria nodded and then said,

"But she did put herself there."

"V…we're supposed to be supportive."

"But what she did is just wrong." All Trish did was nod. Faye looked at the two and asked,

"Who would drive a black Escalade?"

Trish looked up and thought about it. "Well I'd say Hunter…or…maybe John Cena but-" She was interrupted by Callie walking in.

"I know I'm supposed to like the Diva contestants because I'm in the same boat…but I really can't stand them! They're too…"

"No need to explain." Victoria said while smiling. Callie took a seat next to Faye and sighed.

The four were starting to chat when they heard two manly voices coming toward them. They turned around to see Randy walking up to them with non other then John Cena. Faye looked at Callie and could see her in a day dream. The two men walked up to the women and Randy introduced,

"Guys, this is John Cena…Cena this is Victoria, Trish, Faye and-" But was cut off with,

"Callie." She spoke up and shook his hand. Faye almost started laughing right then and there but kept it in, knowing that her friend would get her back for it.

"Cena's the mystery guest then?" Trish asked while putting the cap on her nail polish. John nodded and said,

"RAW needed me…so, I came to it's service." Randy rolled his eyes and said,

"More like he wanted more divas." John ignored his friend and said,

"I didn't know the diva search already had a winner." Faye raised an eyebrow.

"They haven't…" Victoria said with a confused look.

"They should…we have the most beautiful women right here." He said while gesturing to Callie.

"Smooth." Randy muttered from behind. Callie smiled and said,

"I keep telling them that but they wont listen." Faye shook her head and looked at the other two divas. She leaned over and whispered,

"This could take awhile."

"How about we go talk to them again." John said while offering Callie his arm. She stood up and said,

"I'll be back later." Once the two were out of ear shot Faye said,

"She's not coming back." Randy sat down and said,

"Yeah well knowing Cena, he'll have her under his charm."

"Or vice versa. Don't let Callie fool you, she gets what she wants." Faye advised.

**A/N**: Hey guys! Yes I know Cena coming into the fic took awhile but as I said before I started this long before the Draft and Diva Search. So, when he came to RAW, well that's basically when I finished writing this whole story.

**LowRyderBabe69**: Hey twin! As always I love your reviews! The new WWE storyline writers are sooo annoying! They don't know anything about the WWE. It will change when I go to work there. I will demand it lol. Anyway, thanks for the review! Love ya.

**Maybe3x5**: Hey! I'm really glad that you stumbled across this fic too! Thanks so much for checking out the fic and actually leaving a review. I greatly appreciate it! Hope you keep on reading. Thanks again!

Okay that's everyone, again thank you both. I appreciate all the reviews I get so hopefully I'll be getting more (raises an eyebrow) lol. Please please please review! Thanks -Princess


	7. Chapter 7

Be the Girl

The diva search was starting up on Monday Night RAW again. Coach was making his way to the ring while the diva wannabes were in the back waiting to be introduced out. Trish, Victoria, and Faye were waiting backstage with the TV.

"Okay, who's going home tonight?" Trish asked while pulling out a 100 dollar bill. Victoria started to think about it and said,

"Emma."

"Again?" Trish asked. Victoria shrugged and pulled out her money. Faye smirked and said,

"Kelly."

Trish sighed and said, "Alyssa."

"You three betting again? Feel like loosing?" Randy asked while walking up with John. Faye rolled her eyes and said,

"We're not loosing this time." He shrugged and pulled out a hundred dollar bill,

"My bets on Kelly."

"Same as Faye." Victoria said while shaking her head.

"No one betting on Callie? Or Megan?" John asked. Faye raised an eyebrow and said,

"They know better then to bet on my girl." He smirked and said,

"Yeah well don't count on me doing it either. I'm keeping my money."

The Diva Search segment started and Coach was standing in the middle of the ring with a mic. He looked into the camera and said, "Let's welcome…the Diva Search Contestants!" The contestants all walked out in their frilly outfits. Once they were all in the ring, Coach cleared his throat and said, "Now…the women who will be leaving us tonight is…Megan."

"Damn!" Victoria said while crossing her arms.

"Wait…no one won the bet…" Trish said while crossing her arms. Faye raised an eyebrow and said,

"Well, I guess we get to keep our money." Randy smirked and said,

"I like this bet." The three woman nodded in agreement when John said,

"Well Ladies, I'm on." He walked off when Coach said,

"Now for our guest judge….John Cena!"

Randy raised an eyebrow and said, "Did he just say Ladies? What is that supposed to mean?" The three women started laughing.

"The reason we need a guest judge, you may ask, well…we are having a Military Fashion show. The catch is…who can be the hottest Army Chic? The winner will be decided by John Cena himself. Alright?" He got nods from the contestants before he said, "Now go get ready." The contestants ran out of the ring and backstage.

"Who do you think will win?" Trish asked the three. Randy smirked and said,

"Another bet? Just gotta loose that money one way or another eh?" Faye rolled her eyes and said,

"No bets on this. It's Cena…Orton here will know who he will pick. After all, they're friends." Victoria nodded in agreement and said,

"Plus…who cares about this contest? It's dumb." The women nodded in agreement.

The diva contestants were now back in the ring, Coach smirked and said,

"Let the show begin." Music hit the arena and it was Kelly's turn to show off her outfit to Cena. She walked up to him and started moving her hips to the music to show off her short little camouflage dress. Emma walked up behind Kelly and slightly moved her out of the way to show off her one shoulder camouflage shirt that said chic and matching capris. Alyssa grew bored and pushed Emma out of the way to show off her tiny camouflage bikini. Callie watched Alyssa rub up on Cena and started to get grossed out. She narrowed her eyes and tackled her to the mat and started punching her. Emma and Kelly hurried and got out of the ring while Cena and Coach tried to break the two apart. Coach had Callie while Cena was holding onto Alyssa. She smirked at Callie and leaned into Cena with a smug look. Callie glared but calmed down to make Coach think it was okay to let go and once he did, she speared Alyssa back to the ground.

"Wow…that girl has rage!" Victoria said while watching the TV in shock. Trish shook her head while laughing and said,

"Looks like she claims Cena."

"Yeah well…she'll always fight for what she wants." Faye said while joining Trish and laughing.

Randy's mouth was open when he finally said, "Damn! Look at those asses." The three women looked at him with raised eyebrows. He looked over and grinned sheepishly while saying, "Sorry…"

Coach had finally dragged Callie out of the ring and backstage. She stormed over to Faye and the other three while fuming. "Did you see her! What a whore!"

Faye smirked and said, "Looks like you have dibs on Cena." Callie rolled her eyes but smirked,

"Yeah well…what can I say?"

"You bitch!" Alyssa screeched when she made it backstage.

"I know I am but what are you?" Faye asked. Callie smirked and answered,

"A whore." Alyssa stormed off while glaring at the two women. Trish snorted and asked,

"How long have you two been doing that one?" Faye and Callie looked at each other and then at her while saying in unison,

"Since the 8th grade." Victoria started laughing while Cena walked up to the small group.

"Well that was entertaining." He smirked.

"That's how we do it here on RAW." Trish said while looking at the time. "Well ladies excuse me…I have a title match." She started to walk off but turned back around, "Let's go out after the show…ya know go to a restaurant or something." The others murmured nods and agreements.

Randy turned to the group and asked, "What is it with the ladies thing?"

**A/N**: Hey guys, Well I guess no one wanted to review because I didn't get any. That saddens me you guys. I know 27 people checked it out but no one took the time to review. For this time, let's all review! Then I know people are actually reading it instead of having to check my stats. I'm not asking for much…I just want some feedback. I'm begging now, please! It can be one word…I just want a review! So keep that in mind. Thanks -Princess

Oh and thanks to LowRyderBabe69, my twin, for being my beta reader!


	8. Chapter 8

Be the Girl

The show for RAW just ended and Trish met up with Faye, Callie, Victoria, Randy, and Cena.

"How was the match?" Faye asked while referring to the title match she had earlier. Trish shrugged and said,

"I still have the title so, I have to say…pretty easy." Callie grinned and said,

"Yeah well any match with Christy Hemme is easy." Trish nodded in agreement with Victoria.

"Viscous little divas aren't they?" Cena said while leaning over to Randy. Faye, who was standing next to Cena, snickered which caused Callie, Trish and Victoria to look over at them.

"What?" Callie asked while crossing her arms. Faye, John, and Randy put on innocent faces while saying in unison,

"Nothing!" The three women looked at each other while rolling their eyes and Trish muttered,

"That's comforting."

"We ready to go?" Faye asked while changing the subject. The others nodded and walked outside of the arena and to John's Escalade.

"Leaving without us?" A voice called from behind the group. They turned around to see Lita, Edge, Christian and Stacy. The voice belonged to Lita.

"All of you?" Trish asked while counting them.

"Be happy…we ditched 'Obsessed with Apples'." Edge said while referring to Carlito.

"What about Rob?" Victoria asked referring to Rob Van Dam. Stacy shrugged and said,

"He said he had other plans."

"Looks like you're going to need a bus." Kurt smirked while passing by the group of 10. Faye rolled her eyes and said,

"Clever but that's used for football." Kurt shook his head but kept walking at a steady pace.

"How is that used for football?" Stacy asked while raising an eyebrow. Faye looked at her and said,

"There was this guy with the nickname 'The Bus'…" Stacy looked as if she wasn't getting it. Faye rolled her eyes and said, "It was just a comeback…"

"Okay…so let's see If we can fit in here." Victoria said while changing the subject. John got into the driver seat while the others fought over the passenger seat. Callie ended up winning.

"I have a scratch." Trish whined while looking at her hand. Faye climbed in and said,

"Told ya! She only seems nice and innocent." Callie turned around and stuck her tongue out at her friend. Faye shook her head and stuck hers out too.

"Children…children…do we need to be separated?" Christian asked while climbing into the backseat with Lita and Edge. Trish, Victoria and Faye squeezed into the front row while Stacy stood there with Randy.

"Where are we gonna sit?" Randy asked.

"Well…someone could sit on Randy's lap and Stacy could sit on another's lap." Trish said. Stacy climbed in and sat on Christian.

"Damn you're heavy!" He called out when she sat on him which caused her to hit him. Randy looked at the others sitting in the front row waiting for them to move.

"Don't even think about it." The three said in unison.

"Why not?"

"Cause you'd try to feel us up." Trish said as if it were obvious.

"What if I promise I won't?"

"Then Faye gets to sit in your lap." Victoria said while smirking.

"What? When did this happen?" Faye asked horrified. Trish rolled her eyes and said,

"Rules of the game…you're the new girl." Faye rolled her eyes and got off the seat and waited for him to sit down before she sat back down.

The group headed to the closest and only open restaurant, I Hop. Once John parked the car people started filing out of the car, pushing and hitting included. Trish and Faye raced into the building trying to reach the host first.

"How many?" A bored teenager asked. Trish and Faye smirked and said,

"10." His eyes lit up and said,

"Okay, give us a few minutes to make a big table." He walked off to the back and pulled some people to help pull tables together. He led them to the middle of the restaurant and sat them down.

Their waiter came and took their orders while they started a conversation.

"So, that means…" Callie started when Christian nodded and said,

"Exactly."

Faye looked around the table and asked, "Does anyone know what they're talking about?" She heard them murmur no's when she rolled her eyes and said, "Callie…mind sharing with the class?"

Callie looked up and looked confused, "Huh?" Trish shook her head and said,

"Never mind. Now tell us, why do you want to work for the WWE?"

Faye started laughing, "This sounds like a beauty pageant," She turned to the others and said, "If she says world peace…I'm out of here." Callie rolled her eyes and said,

"The question is, who doesn't want to work for the WWE?" Trish shrugged and said after taking a sip of her water,

"Who can really make it in the WWE?"

Victoria nodded and said, "Yeah half those wenches couldn't hold a candle to us. All they're doing is winning a contest."

"Hey! Contests aren't all that easy…" Stacy defended since she had broken into the wrestling business when she won her place as a Nitro Girl.

Lita patted her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, not all of us see you as a blonde." Stacy opened her mouth to retort when Trish coughed,

"Who says being blonde is so terrible?" Faye sighed and looked away from the conversation going on. She noticed the door had opened and in walked the World Heavyweight Champion, Dave Batista.

"What do you think Faye?" Trish asked while trying to defend her hair color. Faye looked like she was in a daze.

"Faye?" Callie asked and then followed her stare to the man standing in the door way.

"Hey Dave! Come join us." Cena called while patting the chair across from Faye. He smirked and walked over,

"Hey guys."

"Dave this is Faye and Callie." Trish started but was cut off by Callie,

"I'm the soon to be Diva and she's," Callie pointed to Faye, "My follower."

Faye scoffed and said, "Try victim." Callie shot her a glare and Faye pretended to cough, 'Blackmail.' The others started laughing.

Dave cut in and said, "Yeah I remember seeing you two on the Diva Search thingy in New York." They nodded. The food came and Faye was taking a drink of her water when she caught Dave's eye. She gave one of her flirty smiles and went back to the conversation on hand. After I Hop the superstars headed off to the hotel for a good nights sleep.

**A/N**: Hey guys! Wow I am so sorry that it's been so long! I really never intended a long update. I hope you are all still with me. Again, I'm so sorry.

**LowRyderBabe69**: Hey twin, Thanks for the review. I'd write more but I'm really trying hurry and update this chapter! Love ya.

**Kali**: Hey! Thanks for giving this story a chance. I really appreicate it. Aww you're too sweet, thanks for the comment.

**Bloodymannequin619**: Hey! Thanks for giving this story a chance. I'm glad you gave this a chance even though you're not really into these types of fics but I really appreciate the chance! Thanks again.

Well that's everyone. Again, I'm very sorry this took so long. I thank all of you again for reviewing. It really means a lot to me. So, lets keep it up! -Princess


	9. Chapter 9

**Be the Girl**

It was now the next week on RAW, the diva search was still going strong. Faye and Callie walked down the hallway with Trish, the three headed straight for the locker room to drop off their stuff.

"What do you think I'll have to do tonight?" Callie asked the two while setting down her bag.

"Who says you'll be the one doing something?" Faye added in a sly way. Callie rolled her eyes and swatted her friends arm.

"If I ended up leaving so early…then you and Randy wouldn't get to hook up."

"Who says I want Randy?"

Callie looked over at Trish and rolled her eyes,

"Please! We both know he wants you."

"So?" Faye asked in a typical heartbreaker way, "That doesn't mean I want him. I could be looking at someone else…after all, there are more than one hot guy on RAW right now."

Callie raised an eyebrow and started, "If its-"

"Nope, its not Cena. Don't worry…he's only your type."

"Yeah hers and about millions of others." Trish smirked while sitting on the counter.

"Then who is it?" Callie asked impatiently. Faye shrugged in an innocent way when the rest of the diva search contestants walked in.

"Did you see her dress?" Alyssa scoffed. Faye mimicked Alyssa's hand movements causing Trish and Callie to start laughing. "What?" Alyssa demanded.

Callie rolled her eyes and said, "Trying to start something again?" Faye glanced over at Callie with a smirk, but followed along.

Alyssa inspected her nails and said, "Like you could take me out."

"Were you not there last week?" Callie asked smugly. "I tackled your ass." Alyssa glared and stormed off out of the locker room. "Guess that still hurts."

Faye started laughing and nodded with Trish. "Does anyone know what we're doing tonight?" Emma asked. The others shook their head no and she just sighed. Kelly shrugged and said,

"Doesn't really matter anyway, we've all made it this far. We'll probably get jobs here anyway." Trish rolled her eyes unhopeful while crossing her fingers and shaking her head.

"Anyway," Callie said, "Who are you into?"

Faye shrugged and said while walking off, "That's for me to know and you…to find out."

Callie turned to Trish and smirked, "Don't worry…I will."

Faye was leaning against a wall while reading a book she had gotten at an airport. She was completely absorbed in the book that she didn't notice anyone walking by or walking up to her.

"Hey again." A voice said from beside her. She looked up from her book and saw Dave Batista grabbing a water bottle,

"Hey." She said while smiling.

"Reading huh? Can't say I've seen a woman around actually reading a book instead of a magazine."

"Yeah well a girl can only take so much zodiac signage." She joked.

He smirked and asked, "What are ya reading." She held up the cover and said,

"The Da Vinci Code."

"Good book."

"You've read it?"

"Yeah when it came out." She nodded and watched him lean up against the wall next to her. "Don't let me stop you from reading."

She smirked and said, "I can't read with someone staring at me." He pulled down his sunglasses and looked straight into her eyes while saying,

"Who says I'm staring?"

Trish and Victoria were walking down the hall way and Trish called,

"Faye! The Diva Search is starting, you comin?" Faye looked over and nodded with a smile. She turned to Dave and said,

"See you around." With that she gave a flirty smile and walked off with Trish and Victoria.

**A/N:** I know I know…I've really stopped updating. I'm sooo sorry! I have to say though since I haven't been getting reviews I've gotten bored with this story. It feels like no one is reading so I'm working on a different story. Once I've finished this one…I might post the first chapter to see if anyone likes it. So guys please review this story! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks -Princess


	10. Chapter 10

**Be the Girl**

Trish, Faye and Victoria stood in front of a company TV. They were waiting for the results of the Diva Search.

"This is like a soap opera," Victoria commented and then looked at the other two, "Not that it will stop us from watching."

Trish nodded, "Its too dumb not to watch. Plus its fun to bash the girls- besides Callie that is." She added quickly. Faye laughed and nodded,

" It's not like us bashing them will help determine if they stay or not."

"Are the bets in?" Randy asked while walking up. The three women shook their heads no and he smirked, "Loosing your touch already?"

Faye scoffed and said, "As if. You didn't even win last week either so take that." Randy held his hands up in defense causing her to smirk.

"I still say Emma." Victoria said while pulling out her 100 dollar bill. Trish rolled her eyes and said,

"Alyssa."

"Kelly." Faye said while pulling out her money.

"Callie," Randy said with confidence and then said quickly, "I was just kidding! I say…Emma."

Coach walked out to the ring with the Diva Search contestants following him. He got into the ring with a mic and a card that had Diva Search written on the back of it. He told them to line up and as the did he started walking down and stopped at Callie,

"The women leaving us tonight is," He paused for dramatic effect and made a quick turn and said, "Kelly." Kelly gasped and hugged a few of the girls while wiping tears away and walking backstage.

"Pay up!" Faye giggled while collecting the money. "So tell me," She started to the others, "How does it feel…to loose?" Trish rolled her eyes and pushed Faye playfully.

"Lucky guess." Randy said while crossing his arms. She put the money into a pocket and did a happy dance. She heard a light laugh from a person walking by, she looked over and saw Dave walking backstage. She caught his eye and smirked.

Randy caught this and looked at Faye, "Ya know," He said while breaking the gaze, "You and I should go out some time." Faye raised an eyebrow and half smiled,

"Smooth Orton…real smooth." He rolled his eyes and said,

"You know you want to. After all who wouldn't?" He glanced down at himself confidently and then looked back up at Faye. She gave a small laugh and said,

"You wouldn't be able to hold on to me." He scoffed and said,

"I'm sure I could."

She gave a playful smile and said, "Just try."

Coach was now standing off to the side of the ring with a challenge, "Now tonight will be a little different from last week. I decided that after what happened last week, we'd have a Diva Trash Talking Segment. I want to bring out a diva that went through this last year. Everyone…Maria!" She walked out on her theme song with a peppy walk and got into the ring.

She got a mic and said, "Don't be afraid to let it all out. I know when I was doing it I-" She stopped to think about what she was going to say but Coach interrupted,

"Now how it works is each diva has 30 seconds to trash talk the others. And it will start…now. Emma you're up."

Emma walked slowly in front of the other two women and slowly said, "Alyssa you need to stop being so self absorbed. And you Callie…not everybody likes a tough wanna be diva." The buzzer rang and She gave back the mic to Coach.

He looked unamused and said, "Alright Alyssa your turn."

She got right into Callie's face and said, "You may think you got the best of me last week, but just wait my pretty, I'll get the best of you and expose you for the little whore you are!" Her buzzer when off and it was now Callie's turn to give a little. She grabbed the mic and said,

"You want to talk about being a whore? Look in the mirror you hoe! I could take you anytime anyplace! Emma…get a clue, you'll never win this competition. And Maria…go back to preschool and get a brain!" Her buzzer went off just as she finished and she gave back the mic.

Backstage, the four were laughing their asses off. "Can you believe it!" Victoria gasped out. Trish nodded and said,

"Callie said what we've wanted to say for so long!"

Faye giggled, "She even told off Maria!"

"Alright, we'll let the fans decide who won this competition." He went down the row and everyone booed Emma, gave a few cheers for Alyssa but really gave it to Callie. "Your winner of the diva trash talking competition…Callie!"

**A/N**: Hey guys. Yup I decided to update the day after my birthday…guess what! I'm finally 18! About damn time eh? Anyway, I hope you all had a great holiday and enjoyed this chapter. One more chapters left guys! And I'm working on another fic, I'm not sure how soon I'll post that. After all, my twin and I am working hard on our two fics. **WWE Reality TV** and **New Divas Change Everything**, check those out!

**Emerald-Lioness-06:** Hey Sunshine! It's good to have you back. Hopefully this'll satisfy your need for another update lol. Luv ya chic!

**LowRyderBabe69**: Hey twin! About damn time you reviewed you mean! lol yeah that's right…you said it was about damn time I updated, but it's been a while since you've even reviewed so HA! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Love ya twin!

Thanks you two for reviewing! Hopefully it'll entice and inspire others to review this time! (wink wink hint hint) Anyway, Thanks for checking out this fic even though you didn't review. I still appreciate it. Thanks again guys! -Princess


	11. Chapter 11

**Be the Girl**

Faye and Callie showed up at RAW early that day. Mostly because Callie wanted to meet up with Cena to 'hang out' which Faye took for fool around. Faye walked down the hallway and towards the women's locker room when her eye caught a figure walking over to her. She caught a clear look at the person's face and realized it was Dave Batista. She smiled and gave a hello nod,

"Hey." He said in a smooth voice. She smiled and said,

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were following me." He smirked and said,

"Don't get too flattered. I had a meeting with the GM and McMahon." She nodded,

"How did it go?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "As well as a bra and panties match." She couldn't help but laugh at the comment and say,

"Yeah well it couldn't be as bad as the time I-" But then was cut off by Randy walking up to them.

"Dave." He acknowledged and turned to Faye, "How are ya Faye?" She nodded and said,

"Pretty good and yourself?" He shrugged and then looked over to Dave,

"What are you two up to?" She looked over at Dave and said slyly,

"We were just about to get something to drink." Dave nodded with a coy smile and watched Randy frown a bit. Faye laughed and said, "It's just a drink Randy." She started walking away but stopped, "I'm just playin you can come too." The two men followed her to a snack bar they had set up for the wrestlers.

Once they got their drinks they sat down at a table. Faye noticed how silent it was between the three. "So, what did ya think about the cubs last night?" The two looked over at her with raised eyebrows in confusion. "Baseball…" She said while moving her hand in a circular motion to keep it going. "Well then you think of something to talk about."

After Randy took a sip of water he said, "How long have you been a fan?" She shrugged and said,

"Well, Callie's dad had it on all the time and I was always at her house so I'd have to say…since I was about 7."

"Your parents didn't approve?" She shrugged and said,

"My parents were really never home. Plus I didn't have a TV growing up." The two men nodded and Dave asked,

"What's this blackmail thing about?"

"Blackmail thing?" She asked.

"I've heard a few things around here. They say you were blackmailed into coming here."

She shrugged, "How many people stay here with the diva contestants? Anyway, Callie and I were at a party and I was a little tipsy. Well let's just say…really plastered and I wasn't really thinking straight and I kinda…sorta…started stripping and Callie had a video camera. The next day she started blackmailing me and telling me that she was going to sell it as a porn video if I didn't come with her on this trip."

The two men looked at each other and then back at her before laughing. "When exactly do we get to see this so called video?" Dave asked with a smirk playing on his lips. Before Faye could answer that,

"Hey!" said a cheery voice while walking up. Faye turned slightly and saw Trish walking up with her bag on her shoulder. "Hey guys, what's up?" She pulled up a chair and sat between Randy and Faye.

"They were just giving me the third degree to see what I was about." Faye said with a smirk.

Trish rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah well you'll get that a lot if you stay around."

"If?"

Trish nodded and said, "Who knows, you could get sick of us and leave." She gave a puppy dog face and then broke into a smile.

Faye rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah right. Like Callie would ever let me actually leave her side." She then heard muffled laughs from the two men at the table.

"Speaking of Callie, where is she?" Trish asked ignoring the other two.

"Right here." Callie grinned while walking up with John. Faye noticed that they were holding hands at that second and then looked at Callie who was grinning like an idiot. Faye shook her head without wiping off her smile.

"What did we miss?" Callie asked while John grabbed a couple chairs and pulled them up to the table. Once they were seated, they chatting started again.

Turned out Dave and Faye had a lot in common, they both liked to read and write as well as watch wrestling. But mostly the group talked about their favorite wrestling moments and how they felt about them.

It came time for RAW to start up, the women were in the locker room getting ready for the show while Faye sat on a couch watching the three diva contestants run around the room looking for things to put on.

"It's like a circus." Trish said while sitting down, "You'd think they weren't ready to be a diva." Faye shrugged and said,

"For some- okay for at least one, Callie, it's been her dream since she was little." She smirked at a memory and said, "We used to pretend that the grass, in her backyard, was a ring and that we were going to take on all the guys. We used to put on shows and have people pay for tickets." She turned her head to Trish and said, "It never occurred to us that they couldn't see who we were fighting." The two women shared a good laugh before a stage hand walked in and told them it was time for the diva search.

Trish, Victoria, Faye, Randy and John all met up in the usual spot, in front of a small TV backstage. The five stood there waiting for the Diva Contestants to be called out to the ring.

"Alright, who's going home?" Faye asked while pulling out her money.

Victoria sighed and said, "Emma."

Trish shrugged and said, "Alyssa."

Randy pretended to think about it and then said, "Emma."

Faye rolled her eyes and said, "It's Emma."

"How can you be so sure?" John asked Faye. She looked at him and said,

"She doesn't have a personality. Plus, Alyssa and Callie both had the Trash Talking segment made." He nodded and kept his mouth bet. The four put their money on the table where the TV was set up.

"That's unsafe." Dave said while walking up to them.

Randy raised an eyebrow and asked, "And why's that?"

"Because someone could just take the money."

"Who would have the guts?" Dave looked him in the eye and said,

"Me." Faye stepped between them and said,

"Whoa now. Come on you two, lets just enjoy the awfulness of the diva search." They both backed off and went back to watching the TV.

Coach was now in the ring with a mic and a note card. He raised the microphone to his mouth and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome, the Diva Search Contestants!" The three walked out, Alyssa in a tiny red dress, Emma in a white halter and a tight faded jean skirt, Callie was in a pair of silver silky cargos with two black stripes down the side and a black cami that had a mesh shirt with a metallic skull on the front. They made their way to the ring while hitting fan's hands on the way.

When they were finally made it to the ring, Coach held a steady face and said, "Alright ladies, this is it. One of you will be leaving us tonight." He started to walk down the row and then back up.

"I hate it when he does this!" Faye stated.

He finally stopped in front of Emma and said, "I'm sorry," He quickly turned to Callie and said, "Callie, you will be leaving us tonight."

"WHAT?" The three women backstage yelled in unison.

"This is some sort of mistake." Faye said while trying to calm her nerves but wasn't succeeding.

Callie nodded and made her way out of the ring and backstage. Faye ran over to her and gave her a hug,

"I'm sorry." Callie said in a small voice.

"Why?" Faye asked without letting her go.

"I though I'd win but-" Faye pushed her away and said,

"Don't even try it. You succeeded a lot farther than the others! And you and I both know you would've made a better diva then any of those girls." Callie nodded and smirked,

"I was just testing the waters to make sure you weren't angry." Faye rolled her eyes and said,

"Let's go say goodbye to the others." She nodded and they walked back to the group.

They all muttered their goodbyes with Cena and Callie taking the longest. Faye had just reached Dave and said,

"Well, it's too bad we didn't get more time to get to know each other." She said with a smile. He nodded with the same smile but before he could say anything they heard,

"Leaving so fast?" They turned around to see Vince McMahon standing there. "Callie, if you're interested, WWE would like to sign you as a new WWE Diva. We have a storyline all ready for you."

Callie looked at Faye with an excited look and then back to McMahon, "Are you kidding me? I'd love to!"

McMahon raised an eyebrow and said, "Great-"

"But," She started, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"You see… I just can't leave Faye hanging. She's been with me through this whole thing and lets just say…I don't want to do this without her."

"And what exactly are you proposing?" Mr. McMahon asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Faye here is a great writer. She was actually going to school to do that. She almost finished too, but tough times came and she had to quit and help out with my dream. Now sir, I know you wouldn't usually do this but I think she'd be a great addition to your Creative Team. Cause god knows she's probably the only one who wouldn't ask about a lights out match."

"Callie!" Faye hissed with a warning look. Callie put a finger to her lips and then looked back at McMahon.

He nodded and said, "Faye, is it?" Faye nodded as he continued, "I'll see what we can do. That is if you think you can handle the job." Faye smirked and said,

"Sir, you have no idea." He nodded and said,

"Come to Stamford and we'll see if we can work this out. Now for you Callie, are you joining our family?" Callie nodded with an excited grin on her face. McMahon nodded and walked off after a goodbye. Callie turned to Faye and then to the group.

The two grinned evilly and Faye said, "Guess its not the last time you'll see us…"

"Yeah cause I've still got a video to show." Callie said with a mischievous grin. Faye gasped while Trish asked,

"What video?"

Faye rolled her eyes and said, "For the love of god, It'll never end!"

"Hey…I got you a job. There is no way in hell you're living that down."

"What video?" Trish whined while Randy, Dave, and Callie all laughed.

**A/N**: The end. Yes it is finally the end. I hope you all enjoyed it! I also have another story that will be coming out soon…it's called, **Dirty Little Secrets**. Here's the summary to it,

_The Look… The Feeling…The Passion…The Secret. What one diva and one superstar will do just to keep the passion and preserve the secret._

**The South Bend native walked out of the lobby and out towards the pool. After opening a gate, she shut it behind her and laid a towel down. She got into the hot tub and relaxed with her head propped up. A few minutes later she heard the gate open, without looking up she said,**

"**Took you long enough."**

**The man scoffed and said, "You've only been out here for a few minutes." **

"**How would you know?" **

**He half smiled, "My room is above the pool." **

**She smirked, "So, what finisher are you using on me tonight?" **

I hope you all check it out. It would mean a lot to me. It might be a while till it comes out, but it will come out. Thanks again you guys! I really had fun writing this and hopefully it was enjoyed. -Princess


End file.
